The present invention relates to injury resistant needle devices for blood collection, intravenous use, etc.
Needles for blood collection and for intravenous use are widely utilized. After respective operations of blood collection or intravenous use, there is a possibility of injuring of personnel of the exposed end of the needle. In order to prevent such an injury, many devices have been designed to cover the needle end after the use. One of such devices was invented by us as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,946. In this device the needle unit which has a needle has first engaging formations, and the rotary member is turnable by a user, has second engaging formations which engage with the first engaging formations so that by turning the rotary member the needle unit is displaced between an exposed position in which a needle is located outside of a protective tube and a retracted position in which the needle is completely confined inside the protective tube. This construction can be further improved.